05 października 1971
150px 10.00 Powszednie dni - cz. II filmu prod. TV NRD 11.10 - 11.55 Przerwa 11.55 Dla szkół: kl. IV lic. Język polski - Bertoit Brecht: Matka Courage i jej dzieci 12.45 Przysposobienie rolnicze - uszlachetnianie pasz (Kr.) 13.15-13.55 Przerwa 13.55 Przysposobienie rolnicze - uszlachetnienie pasz (Kr.) 14.25-15.20 Przerwa 15.20 Politechnika TV: Matematyka - I rok. Wstęp do matematyki, elementy, logiki i dochodzenie twierdzeń 16.25 Program dnia 16.30 Dziennik 16.40 Była susza i co dalej... - program wiejski 17.10 Kronika (Kr.) 17.25 Ekran młodych 19.20 Dobranoc 19.30 Dziennik 20.00 Powszednie dni - cz. II filmu TV NRD 21.10 Reportaż 21.40 Jugosłowiański program rozrywkowy 22.10 Dziennik 22.25 Program na jutro 22.30 Politechnika - powtórzenie 150px 17.15 Program dnia 17.20 Słowo wstępne do lekcji języka 17.25 En francais 17.55 Świat w kamerze naszych reporterów 18.25 Fantazje cybernetyczne 18.50 Zza kulis elektroniki 19.20 Dobranoc 19.30 Dziennik 20.05 Atlas świata 20.40 Russkij jazyk 21.10 24 godziny 21.20 Słowniczek 21.30 Kino Wersji Oryginalnej: „Gładka skóra" - film fab. prod. franc. 23.20 Program na środę 150px 9.38 For Schools, Colleges 12.30 State Visit of the Emperor of Japan 13.05 Closedown 13.30 Joe 13.45 News; Weatherman 13.53 Interval 14.00 For Schools, Colleges 14.55 Closedown 15.45 Nurses in Training 16.10 Interval 16.15 Play School 16.40 Jackanory 16.55 Animal Magic 17.20 Harlem Globetrotters 17.44 Magic Roundabout 17.50 National News and Weather 18.00 Nationwide 18.45 Quiz Ball 19.05 ZCars 19.30 Film for Tonight: Liles of the Field 21.00 Nine O'Clock News 21.20 Christians at War 22.10 Show Jumping 22.40 24 Hours 23.15 Conference Report '71 23.40 Weatherman followed by Regional News and Weather (all except London and Wales); Closedown 150px 11.00 Play School 11.25 Closedown 18.35 Square Two 19.00 Interval 19.05 Open University 19.30 Newsroom 20.00 Floodit Rugby League 20.50 Wheelbase 21.20 Morgan - a Suitable Case for Treatment 22.50 News on 2 and Weather 22.55 Old Grey Whistle Test 23.20 Closedown 150px 02:00 Nanny and the Professor: South Sea Island Sweetheart 03:00 - 05:00 NFL Monday Night Football: Oakland Raiders 34, CLEVELAND BROWNS 20 17:30 Bewitched 18:00 That Girl 18:30 Password 19:00 - 19:30 All My Chlidren 20:00 The Newlywed Game 20:30 The Dating Game 21:00 General Hospital 21:30 One Life to Live 22:00 - 22:30 Love, American Style 150px 02:00 Gunsmoke Waste (Part 2 of 2) 03:00 My Three Sons: Goodbye, Fergus 03:30 The Lucy Show: Lucy and Mannix Are Held Hostage 04:00 The Doris Day Show: Charity Begins at the Office * * * 16:00 The Lucy Show 16:30 The Beverly Hillbillies 17:00 Family Affair 17:30 Love of Life 18:00 - 18:25 Where the Heart Is 18:30 Search for Tomorrow 19:30 As the World Turns 20:00 Love Is A Many Splendored Thing 20:30 Guiding Light 21:00 - 21:30 The Secret Storm 22:00 - 22:30 Gomer Pyle, USMC 150px 02:00 - 03:00 Rowan & Martin's Laugh-In 05:30 - 07:00 The Tonight Show Starring Johnny Carson 16:00 Dinah's Place 16:30 Concentration 17:00 $ale of the Century 17:30 The Hollywood Squares 18:00 Jeopardy 18:30 - 18:55 The Who, What or Where Game 19:30 Three on a Match 20:00 Days of Our Lives 20:30 The Doctors 21:00 Another World 21:30 Bright Promise 22:00 - 22:30 Somerset Kategoria:Ramówki Program 1 (TVP 1) z 1971 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Program 2 (TVP 2) z 1971 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC1 z 1971 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC2 z 1971 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ABC z 1971 roku Kategoria:Ramówki CBS z 1971 roku Kategoria:Ramówki NBC z 1971 roku